


Мастер зачарования

by Vetrov



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелоту около тысячи лет, и он Телванни. Анкарион - несчастный замерзающий талморец, которого сослали на край Нирна пустыню пылесосить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер зачарования

В том, что происходило, определённо была замешана магия. Анкарион прочитал по диагонали вводный курс Школы Иллюзии, чтобы сдать зачёт ещё на третьем курсе Академии. И с тех пор новых знаний в этом разделе магического искусства не постигал. Он разбирался лишь в текстах заклинаний и законах воздействия на окружающую среду магии Разрушения. Он хорошо помнил тот факт, что школа Разрушения и Изменения в этом вопросе очень близки и вроде как произрастают одна из другой. Но какое ко всему этому отношение имеет школа Иллюзии, он понятия не имел. Обычно маги из высоких эльфов прекрасно разбирались в механизмах воздействия этой разновидности магического искусства. Но в случае с талморским офицером можно было с уверенностью полагать, что он ничего в этом не смыслит.

Лысый данмер в его сне стоял на месте, напоминающем капитанский мостик, обхватив длинными узловатыми пальцами деревянные перила, сплетённые из крепкой северной лозы, полы его мантии трепал ветер, а сам он хищно склонялся ему навстречу и кричал:  
— Повторяю ещё раз! Измените курс на пятнадцать градусов, иначе вы столкнётесь с нами!  
Анкарион яростно стиснул зубы, так что желваки заиграли под золотистой кожей, а потом уверенно отозвался, запрокидывая голову, словно его корабль был намного ниже судна данмера:  
— Сами меняйте курс! С вами говорит Анкарион, капитан галеона военного флота Алинора! Второго по величине!..  
Данмер вскинул тонкую бровь и окинул заинтересованным взглядом своего желтокожего собеседника. Анкарион сглотнул, но продолжил:  
— Нас сопровождают три фрегата и два линейных корабля с шестью десятками орудий на борту каждого!..  
— Детка, меня зовут Нелот, я тут один, меня сопровождает бутылка флина, мой скриб, который сейчас спит, и тупой ученик. Я хозяин башни Тель-Митрин, и если вы не повернёте на пятнадцать градусов, то сядете всем вашим прекрасным алинорским флотом на мель, и вас сожрут пепельные отродья.

Анкарион проснулся и сел. Гадкий холод не давал ему нормально спать. Пробирался сквозь тонкое одеяло, пока альтмер крутился в полусне, и холодил нежные места. Тёплые тяжелые шкуры и форменный плащ то и дело падали на пол (койка была слишком узкой даже для тощего высокого эльфа), и глубоко заснуть не удавалось. Анкарион уже неделю не мог нормально выспаться. Предыдущим вечером он как следует замотался в одеяло, шкуры и накинул на голову капюшон, чтобы кожаный плащ не свалился, на пол, как всегда. Такой вот высокоэльфийской куколкой уткнулся носом в просмолённую стену каюты и в кои-то веки крепко заснул. И чем же это кончилось?! Он снова вертелся во сне. И ему приснился проклятый Телванни, который ещё и издевался над ним!

Нелот обитал в уютной и надёжной башне на юго-восточной оконечности острова. Там было сухо и относительно тепло, в отличие от северо-западного промозглого и заиндевелого угла, где сейчас не жил, а выживал Анкарион, офицер Талмора при исполнении. Угла с удобной для проклятого фрегата бухтой, но никак не для теплолюбивых альтмеров погодой.

Скажи кто ещё месяц назад, что он будет считать данмерский гриб уютным и надёжным, Анкарион рассмеялся бы тому в лицо. Но теперь он готов был жить в нордской избушке, имперском каменном форте и даже телваннийском грибе, лишь бы не изнывать от холода на этом проклятом корабле.

Снаружи от ветра противно скрипели снасти, а у Анкариона от этого звука уже начинали ныть зубы. Каждое утро начиналось с размышлений о том, почему у него так болят суставы. Анкарион уже начал верить, что раньше сам вмёрзнет на этом проклятом острове в лёд, чем соберёт нужное количество сталгрима, а тем более найдёт подходящего кузнеца. Тот парень из его команды, что умел точить клинки и сносно ремонтировал доспехи, смотрел на попавшийся им слиток сталгрима, как на кусок этерия. Наверное, ему казалось, что волшебный лёд вот-вот прожжёт его перчатки, кожу, кости, и посыпется с обрубков рук на палубу. Вообще-то он примерно так же смотрел и на эбонитовые слитки, которые часовые нашли в рюкзаке данмера, которого приняли за шпиона, а он предпочёл швырнуть в талморцев поклажу и поскорее сбежать в горы.

Анкарион не знал, как быть и что делать. Норды, которые могли договориться со скаалами, которые знали секрет обработки сталгрима, никогда не станут сотрудничать с талморцами. Равно как и сами скаалы, которые, по сути, были теми же нордами. Анкарион мог договориться с эльфами, особенно с альтмерами. Его покрасневший нос, потрескавшиеся от ветра губы и иссушенная холодом, шелушащаяся кожа на лбу вызывали даже у обычно отрешённых от мира сородичей сочувствие. Но редкий альтмер умел владеть кузнечным молотом. Все военные кузнецы высоких эльфов остались в Алиноре, отчего-то никто не догадался дать ему ни одного в команду. Кто же знал, что этот сталгрим окажется таким сложным в обработке? Даже сложнее лунного камня и малахита!

Ехидная данмерская ухмылка и гадкий смех въелись этим утром в его сознание накрепко. Анкарион ещё никогда не запоминал так надолго звуков из собственных снов. Он бы ещё мог понять, если бы слышал их в действительности. Но он видел Нелота всего пару раз, и за оба раза тот лишь единожды ему криво улыбнулся. Древнему Телванни не было никакого дела до несчастного талморского офицера, волею судьбы и командования заброшенного на самый край света в невыносимые стужу и безысходность.

— Видишь ли, мой высокий товарищ, юг Солтсхейма несколько теплее севера. Здесь много вулканического пепла, но и значительно меньше холодного морского ветра. Тебе стоит посетить Тель-Митрин.

В этот раз Нелот снова держался за странные перила и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Но теперь Анкарион знал, что данмер стоит внутри своей башни и держится за ограждение из усика гриба. Какого даэдра ему уже вторую ночь снится этот Телванни?! Если ему подсознательно так не хватает тепла, то почему ему не снится Воронья Скала? Или деревня скаалов? Ладно, допустим, подсознание талморца не могло подбросить своему хозяину смертельно опасную идею с поселением нордов. Воронья Скала тоже была напичкана совершенно неприятными в общении тёмными эльфами. А вот в Тель-Митрин, кроме её сварливого владельца, обитали ещё несколько данмеров, двое-трое из постоянной обслуги мага, да парочка приблудных помощников и временных подопытных учеников. Весьма спокойное и уютное местечко. Но, учитывая, что его хозяином был могущественный древний волшебник, Анкарион склонился к мысли, что дело было не только в его промороженном подсознании. Это была магия школы Иллюзии.

— Хочешь чайку из собачьего корня? Кстати, ты случаем не умеешь его заваривать?  
— Нет, — альтмер помотал головой. Здесь, и правда, было мило. Толстые, живые стены гигантского растения (или животного?) великолепно изолировали звук. Только окон Анкарион не наблюдал ни на первом этаже, с которого его подбросило мощным потоком данмерской магии, ни на втором, где было значительно просторнее и захламлённее первого.

Вообще, когда его объяло этой самой левитирующей силой, магические струи скользнули от ступней вверх по ногам, огладили сквозь плотную ткань внутренние стороны его бёдер, ткнулись в пах и под задницу, облизали живот и бока, пощекотали подмышками и вздёрнули над полом, Анкарион испытал весьма знакомое чувство, но несколько иного оттенка. В штанах стало тесновато, и он с некоторым сожалением выпрыгнул из магических объятий на порог верхнего уровня башни. Нелот, судя по его заинтересованному взгляду, был хорошо осведомлён о подобном воздействии собственного подъёмника.

— Разве господину талморцу никогда прежде не доводилось левитировать?  
— Никак нет, — по привычке уставной фразой отозвался Анкарион и поморщился.  
— Весьма прискорбно, что подобного рода элементарное заклинание позабыли даже на Саммерсете. Будь вы подлинным адептом, скажем, школы Изменения, я предложил бы вам подискутировать на тему различных вариантов поддержания этого заклинания.

От искусной имитации Нелотом лекторского тона преподавателя Высшей Магической Академии Алинора у Анкариона свело зубы.

— На мой взгляд, это очень сильное заклинание, которое в состоянии поддерживать только такие гении, как вы, — пробормотал он, стараясь, чтобы фраза не прозвучала саркастично. Но Нелот вдруг перестал корчить из себя преподавателя и фыркнул.  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, детка, — он похлопал альтмера по закованному в твёрдую кожу плечу. — Отгадаешь, какова истинная причина, по которой я тебя сюда позвал — подарю тебе сладкий рулет.

Анкарион на секунду закатил глаза.

— Прекратите называть меня деткой.  
— А разве я тебя уже так называл? — Нелот бодрой походкой прошёл мимо груды тряпок, шевельнувшейся и оказавшейся, при ближайшем рассмотрении, его дремлющим учеником. Телванни, походя, несильно пнул его, и тот ворчливо засопев, уселся на подстилке.  
— Сгоняй-ка на кухню, принеси ужин.  
Данмер, на вид старше Анкариона лет на пятьдесят, удивлённо покосился на талморца, потом состроил сочувственную мину и утопал к спусковому устройству, по дороге запахивая мантию.

— Работает сутки напролёт, а потом отдыхает, когда выдастся свободная минутка. Такой трудолюбивый, — пояснил Нелот, роясь за пазухой в поисках ключей от плетёной двери в свою спальню. Ученик с задорным визгом провалился в шахту. Анкарион опасливо обернулся на звук.  
— Ленивая скотина, — добавил Телванни. — Ещё и половину ужина по дороге с кухни сожрёт.  
— Так вот, о чём мы говорили? О том, что я слишком часто называю тебя деткой в твоих эротических фантазиях?

Анкарион вмиг покраснел от кончиков ушей до подбородка. Заявления данмера с завидным постоянством вгоняли его в ступор, он уже поверил, что напоминает дурака-норда, который двух слов связать не может. Не будь это Солтсхейм — данмерский остров, и не будь здесь так холодно, что все мозги отмёрзли, а язык примёрз к одеревеневшим губам, он бы не дал Телванни спуска.

— Мне кажется, вы перегибаете палку, — проговорил талморец, охрипнув.  
— Знаешь, за что я люблю альтмеров? — Нелот предложил ему стул в своей спальне.  
— Услышав ваши последние заявления, боюсь даже предположить, — Анкарион криво улыбнулся.  
— А вот и не только за это, — Нелот расхохотался. Звенящим ехидным смехом, прямо как в последнем сне. — Не только за то, что вы от рождения ходячие генераторы магической энергии. Хотя, судя по твоему простывшему виду, эта энергия тебя совершенно не греет, мой высокий товарищ.  
— Боюсь, вам придётся съесть ваш сладкий рулет в одиночестве. Я всё ещё не могу предположить, для чего конкретно вы меня позвали.  
— И всё же – выпей чаю, — Нелот вдруг расставил на столе две маленькие чашечки, больше похожие на рюмки для крепкого напитка, и разлил в них дымящийся грязно-бурый напиток из затейливого сосуда с тонким длинным носиком. Судя по цвету и узорам, сосуд был родом из двемерского подземелья.

Сознательность и благоразумие Анкариона улетучились, он взял из рук данмера маленькую чашку, почувствовал её приятную бархатистую текстуру и тепло, не удержался и сделал глоток. Нелот одобрительно улыбнулся и хлебнул из своей чашки.

— Ты согреешься, — проговорил он с абсолютной уверенностью, с какой мог говорить только данмерский Советник Дома. Не то констатировал факт, не то приказывал. — Ты должен согреться.

 

* * *

— Отвар из собачьего корня согревает, приводит в порядок нервную систему и способствует усилению работы мозга. Если он у вас, конечно, есть, — Нелот усмехнулся, покачивая ногой в кожаном сапоге. — Потому-то нордам и незнакомы все целебные свойства этого растения. Но недаром оно произрастает на богатой минералами почве вблизи бьющих из-под земли горячих родников внутреннего Скайрима.

Анкарион и правда чувствовал немного давящее тепло в центре грудной клетки, там, где судя по всему, находился его пищевод. Наверное, телваннийский гриб распространял какие-то споры. У него уже несколько минут чесалось в носу, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы чихнуть. Наверное, он скоро умрёт, сожжённый изнутри данмерской отравой.

— Говорят, мужской оргазм можно сравнить со стократно усиленным чихом. Не сдерживайте себя.

Несмотря на пессимистические мысли, Анкарион не удержался и прыснул со смеху в ответ на последнюю реплику Нелота.

— Наконец-то мне удалось вас развеселить, — данмер за секунду обвёл взглядом потолок своей спальни. — А то я уж начал полагать, что ваши мозги отмёрзли и превратились в нордские. Знавал я одного талморского мага... Ну как знавал — много слышал и видел пару раз. Издалека. Мне про него рассказывал Савос Арен, мой коллега и в некотором роде родственник. Несмотря на то, что маг был талморским, Савос отзывался о нём, как о весьма подающим надежды, хотя и спесивом. Вечно ему чего-то не хватало. Его звали Анкано. Вы часом не его сын?

На этот раз Анкарион подавился глотком жгучего напитка.

— Вы находите моё лицо похожим на лицо чистокровного мера?  
— А вы что, нечистокровный? Ну да, в ваших чертах есть что-то от норда. Странно, что вы не переносите холод так же хорошо, как они. Мало ли, вдруг Анкано был вашим отцом, а матерью — какая-нибудь нордка.  
— Вы мне льстите, — фыркнул Анкарион. — К тому же, я бы многое отдал, чтобы взглянуть, как господин Анкано стал бы дотрагиваться до нордской женщины даже кончиком своего ногтя, не говоря уже о таком ценном органе.  
— Вам нравится наблюдать?

Анкарион плотно стиснул губы и вместо ответа внимательно уставился в ехидные бордовые глаза Нелота. Данмер потёр узкую тёмную бороду, а потом упёрся локтём в стол и уткнулся подбородком в сгиб ладони.

— Господин Нелот, раскройте, наконец, то секретное предложение, которое вы собрались мне сделать!  
— Снимите уже капюшон, здесь вашей голове ничто не угрожает.  
— Не меняйте тему!  
— Я настаиваю. Сначала ваш капюшон, потом — мой ответ.

Анкарион шумно вздохнул, демонстрируя раздражение, а Нелот в свою очередь продолжил самодовольно ухмыляться, будто специально добивался подобной реакции.

— Я вижу, вы отогрелись, мой дорогой собеседник.

Под капюшоном, как Нелот и предполагал, у альтмера оказалась рыжая шевелюра. Не великое чудо для альтмера, но для талморца — ничего хорошего. Не вышел мастью в альдмера, никогда не займёт высокий пост и не женится на хорошей девушке. Скорее всего, даже не обзаведётся детьми.  
Анкарион словно почувствовал ход его мыслей и отвернулся, крепко стиснув зубы от досады. Было видно, как под скулами ходят желваки.  
Нелот не стал комментировать его внешний вид, лишь разлил вторую порцию горьковатого, похожего на лекарство, чая.

— Ни одной женщины на вашем корабле, — проговорил он задумчиво. — Не удивлюсь, если вы все там рыжие.  
— Ну а кого ещё посылать на край света? — фыркнул Анкарион. — Я не имею никакого отношения к Анкано, иначе бы меня здесь никогда не было.  
— Мне рассказывали, что Анкано тоже плохо кончил, и тоже в самом промороженном городе Скайрима.  
— Что значит тоже? — талморец огладил тяжёлые полы своего плаща, словно отер меч о траву.  
— Что значит тоже? — Нелот вдруг поднялся со стула и подошёл к альтмеру вплотную. – «Тоже» значит «равным образом», «в равной мере». Вы плохо знаете сиродиильский?

Анкарион был вынужден запрокинуть голову, но вместе глаз данмера увидел только его подбородок, а потом телвани неожиданно запустил ему руку за пазуху.

— Во что вы одеты? — Нелот ловко расстегнул верхние ремешки, которые Анкарион привык застёгивать намертво, спасаясь от пронизывающего морского ветра. Телванни ухватил ворот его сиреневой шёлковой рубашки и потянул наверх.  
— Почему бы вам не одеть под свой плащ что-нибудь более тёплое?  
— И на что я стану похож? На снежную бабу из деревни скаалов, какие лепят их дети в тёплую погоду?  
— Велика вероятность, — Нелот отступил, не совершив более ничего предосудительного.  
— Это не по уставу!  
— Марширующие строем альтмеры. Что может быть удивительнее и интереснее в качестве объекта изучения? — Нелот снова принялся тереть подбородок.  
— Так какова причина?  
— Причина? — данмер всё ещё пребывал в состоянии отрешённой задумчивости. Анкарион сделал вид, что начинает терять терпение, заёрзал на стуле и чуть приподнялся. — Ах, да! Причина в том, что я хочу помочь вам согреться.

Нелот как ни в чём ни бывало вскинул брови, округлив обычно не сулящие ничего хорошего рубиновые глаза.

— Вы уже согрели меня, — талморец кивнул на пустую чашку. — Мне действительно намного лучше, и если это не данмерская отрава, я бы даже попросил вас продать рецепт.  
— Как вы могли подумать обо мне такое?! Если я захочу вас убить, я не стану вести себя, как малолетняя девица из Мораг Тонг! — Нелот вдруг ухватил его за грудки и прижал к себе, вынужденно запрокидывая голову. Альтмер возвышался над ним, словно башня, неподвижный и невозмутимый. А потом вдруг переменился в лице, перехватил его руки и принялся изо всех сил отпихиваться. Ещё не серьёзно, не собираясь применять силу, но Нелот вдруг больно ткнул его в солнечное сплетение, вынуждая сесть обратно.  
— У меня к вам деловое предложение, офицер, — проговорил он похолодевшим тоном. — Я провожу исследования, и мне нужны помощники. Правда, одного ученика я уже потерял таким образом. Но на её примере я выяснил многое, и больше не совершу тех ошибок, которые допустил с этой несчастной девочкой.

Альтмера всего перекосило, он вскочил с места и бросился прочь из комнаты. Ученик Нелота практиковался в основном зале, читая некое заклинание, не создававшее никакого видимого эффекта.

Анкарион добежал до шахты и не заметил там ни единого признака присутствия прежнего заклинания. Очевидно Нелот отозвал его.  
— Чего это вы так всполошились? — тонкие данмерские пальцы легли на его талию, затянутую в нагретую его собственным теплом кожу плаща. — Моя ученица выжила. В том числе и из ума. Но вам это не грозит, такое происходит только с представительницами нашего народа. Истинный Трибунал ведёт нас, сами понимаете. Но вы-то не данмер и не женщина.

Анкарион с отвращением смотрел в тёмную шахту, с высоты пятнадцати метров можно было разглядеть скудно освещенные запертые ворота.

— Какой эксперимент вы собираетесь поставить на офицере Талмора?!  
— Я хочу... — прошептал Нелот, дотянувшись губами до его левого уха. Данмерский голос, низкий и чуть хрипловатый, в таком тоне невероятно будоражил его естество. — Подарить вам новое сердце, господин офицер. 

* * *

Анкариона парализовало, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Он никогда ещё не встречался со столь мощным и длительным парализующим заклинанием. Нелот лично избавил его от плаща и расстегнул на груди тонкую, зато красивую рубашку.

— Альтмеры, альтмеры. Талмор — не Талмор, ничего вас не изменит. Какими вы были триста лет назад, пятьсот лет назад, тысячу лет назад, такими и останетесь. Будете вечно хранить кровь альдмеров. Можешь гордиться собой, я сделал тебе комплимент, — данмер похлопал свою добычу по обнажённой груди. Анкарион и под одеждой оказался больше похож на человека. Те альтмеры, с которыми Нелот привык иметь дело, были очень худыми, почти измождёнными, ели мало и все силы отдавали магии. Этого же парня определённо тренировали не только молнии из пальцев метать.  
— Удивительно, — проговорил Нелот, не скрывая восхищения. Его ученик стоял рядом и хмурился. Не удержавшись, прокомментировал:  
— Господин Нелот, ни за что не поверю, что вы никогда прежде не видели голого альтмера.  
— Видел, но не такого, — отмахнулся Телванни. — Я не ошибся, он выглядит весьма выносливым для своего брата.  
Анкарион обнаружил, что может лишь обречённо хлопать ресницами, закрывая и открывая глаза. Ещё он мог дышать, а говорить — нет.  
— Ну что? Тогда я его кончаю? — деловито спросил ученик, и Анкарион медленно закрыл глаза. Нелот заворожённо следил за мягкой щёточкой ресниц вдоль линии его правого века, а потом неожиданно ласково погладил по щеке.  
— Нет, никаких кончать! Я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда, я хочу сделать его жизнь лучше.  
— Причём совершенно бесплатно, господин Нелот.  
— Ну что ты рассуждаешь, будто в Доме Хлаалу вырос?! — прикрикнул на ученика маг. — Я получу в качестве платы научное открытие.  
— Что это с вами, господин Нелот? — ученик встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо, и тут Нелот рявкнул:  
— Поди на двор! Потренируйся в призыве огненного шара!  
— Эй, так не честно! Я хочу вам ассистировать!  
— Следующий камень-сердечник я могу вставить в тебя, если ты настаиваешь, — ласково пообещал Нелот, и младшего данмера как ветром сдуло.  
— Господин Нелот! Не совершайте того, о чём пожалеете! — Анкарион наконец-то мог говорить и больше не лежал на столе. Нелот поднял его ещё каким-то незнакомым альтмеру заклинанием (от чего тому стало совсем стыдно) и подвесил в воздухе.  
— Я никогда не совершаю поступков, о которых потом буду жалеть, детка. Ну или не жалею о том, что совершил, — голос данмера по-прежнему был хриплым и бархатным. Анкарион судорожно, испуганно дышал. В следующую секунду он почувствовал, как его перехватило другое, уже знакомое заклинание — левитация. Едва заметные голубоватые щупальца обвили его бёдра, торс, шею. Но они не причиняли вреда, они держали его в воздухе, и от этого ощущения слабого полёта — не стремительного падения, а именно безопасного зависания в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, Анкарион чувствовал невероятный уют, какую-то первородную заботу и безопасность. Словно его держала вода, но не сплошной массой, а разумными потоками, подхватывая в нужным местах.  
— Я вижу, вам очень понравилось моё заклинание левитации, — прошептал Нелот и вдруг накрыл ладонью его пах. Альтмер вздрогнул, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу.  
— Что вы собрались со мной делать?  
— Вы знакомы с камнями-сердечниками? Это такая разновидность полезных ископаемых, которые можно добыть из участков горячей магмы на этой стороне острова.  
Анкарион шумно сглотнул, ощущая спазм в горле.

Нелот поднял ладонь и припечатал её ровно посередине груди альтмера.

— Вот здесь, — он сжал руку в кулак. — Чуть побольше моего кулака, — снова прикоснулся к его груди, отмечая под очертаниями своей ладони внутренний орган Анкариона, — бьётся сейчас ваше смертное сердце. Вы так не любите быть смертными, высшие эльфы. Вы так стремитесь вернуть себе бессмертие. А было ли оно вообще?

Анкарион жалобно изогнул брови и ещё раз попытался стряхнуть с себя паралич. Ничего не вышло. Нелот снова развернул ладонь и прислушался к частым ударам испуганного сердца альтмера.

— Оно такое маленькое, хрупкое, беззащитное. А я предлагаю вам заменить его на раскалённый камень. Камень, который не даст вам замёрзнуть даже в лютый мороз, камень, который сделает вас самым совершенным бойцом Талмора и позволит занять тот пост, о котором вы даже не могли мечтать!  
— Я стану вашим рабом, я знаю, — буркнул Анкарион и добавил с горечью: — Вы сделаете меня чем-то наподобие нордского драугра.

Нелот огладил его гладкую тёплую кожу, с сожалением провёл по левой стороне, задев сосок, от чего тот вмиг затвердел, как от порыва холодного ветра, и отошёл к своему рабочему столу.

— Я собираюсь заменить вам сердце, а не мозг.

Через несколько секунд Нелот ткнул в лицо Анкариону пожелтевшую, пахнущую древним пеплом страницу. На ней весьма правдоподобно тонким угольным карандашом была изображена схема: данмерская голова, у которой за несколько стадий выгорала кожа на лице, а затем не то выпадала, не то выгорала часть лицевой кости на месте глаз и переносицы. В образовавшуюся на месте глазных яблок и части мозга полость помещался какой-то магический сгусток. Анкарион не мог разобрать неизвестного ему языка, на котором были написаны пояснения. На последнем изобращении из дыры в голове вырастало какое-то щупальце.

— Я вам не Дагот Ур, не умею подчинять своей воле чужие сердца, — усмехнулся Нелот. — И это показал неудачный эксперимент с моей ученицей. Она сбежала с камнем в груди и несколько месяцев зачем-то мстила мне по собственной воле. Просто чокнулась, как я вам уже говорил. С данмерками такое часто случается. Вероятно, влияние Боэты. Но над вами-то наш Истинный Трибунал не властен. Я на самом деле хочу сделать вас сильнее. И лучше, а отнюдь не испортить.  
— Но я предпочёл бы остаться со своим сердцем, которое получил от матери, — пробормотал жалобно Анкарион и густо покраснел, устыдившись своего голоса.  
Нелот опустил руку со схемой и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Да ладно, тебе понравится, — проговорил он через несколько секунд молчаливого рассматривания жёлтых глаз. — Альтмерам всегда нравилось то, что с ними делали данмеры. Вы любите сильную руку, но не любите людей.  
Нелот снова сжал свободной рукой его яйца и приятно потискал. Анкарион, и без того возбуждённый его заклинанием, закрыл глаза, непроизвольно вздохнув.  
— Вот и я про то же, — данмер согласно кивнул, подмечая его довольный всхлип.

Кожа данмера была сухой и горячей, пахла пеплом. Его гибкие и длинные, как у всех меров, а тем более магов, пальцы проворно проникли в его тело, чуткие к малейшим изменениям. Альтмер чувствовал их внутри себя, как горячие лавовые щупальца самой Красной Горы. Они раздвигали его плоть, разрушали её, не причиняя при этом особой боли, будто оплавляя и сразу запекая края. Анкарион всё ещё чувствовал себя плывущим на волнах его упругой левитации. Ему казалось одновременно, и что он только что родился, и что вусмерть напился и вот-вот умрёт.

Вдоволь накопавшись в его многострадальном теле, проклятый Телванни вогнал в него свою «штуку», сделав это милосердно быстро. Она оказалась ещё жарче, чем его пальцы, чем вообще всё его пепельно-лавовое тело! Анкариону казалось, что его вот-вот разорвёт изнутри, и в пространство вокруг хлынут потоки его опалённой, расплавленной плоти вперемешку с густой кипящей магмой. Он чувствовал себя готовым извергнуться вулканом, а Нелот шептал ему на ухо что-то про подобие буйной Красной Горы. Что в глубине золотистого каменного изваяния — тела Анкариона, всегда скрывалось яростное пламя, которое может обжечь даже такое устойчивое к огню существо, как данмера.  
И в итоге вулкан извергся.

Анкарион ощущал неотвратимо разливающийся по его телу жар, тепло достигло кончиков каждого его пальца. Нелот был где-то совсем близко, настолько близко, что попросту был неотделим от него. Альтмер тяжело дышал, пытаясь хоть на миг остудить себя изнутри. А данмер крепко сжимал его в объятиях, плотно накрывая собой, несмотря на то, что был ниже. В горизонтальном положении разницы в росте нет.

***

Три закутавшиеся в старые данмерские тряпки долговязых фигуры топтались у самого дальнего края отростка последнего из гигантских грибов-зданий Тель Митрин. То и дело снующие по своим делам управляющий, повар и алхимик уже третий раз натыкались на них взглядом, пытались заговорить, но те горделиво воротили носы и отвечали, что просто ждут своего начальника.

Когда Анкарион появился на пороге центрального строения, все трое вытянулись в струнку и неотрывно уставились на офицера Талмора. Тот прошёл к ним стремительной походкой, достойной своего звания.

— Вы в порядке, господин Анкарион? — уточнил один из них, стуча зубами от холода.  
— Более чем, — офицер улыбнулся, широко разведённые плечи не дрогнули от внезапного порыва холодного пыльного ветра.  
— Тогда... мы возвращаемся? — простучал зубами второй солдат.  
— Да, — Анкарион кивнул. — Только по пути завернём в ту заброшенную хижину. Я согрею вас. Теперь я знаю секрет огненной крови данмеров.


End file.
